Another few Cullens
by littlealicecullen1901
Summary: An accident has given the Cullen's another few vamps to add to their family. Follow there journey through there knew life. (I suck at summaries so please read and review.)
1. A new life

**Another few Cullen's.**

**Before I go on I will say I don't own twilight or the characters even though I would love to but 3 characters I have created jazz Beth and Morgan . 3 **

**Prologue**

I have never thought ahead of time I have always lived for now. I had come to see America to see the sights with my friends Jazz and Beth but now all I can remember is that I was on a bus with my friends then we were tumbling followed by pain and darkness.

**Chapter 1**

**A new life**

Am I dead. The pain is like I'm on fire, every part of my body ablaze. I must be in hell but I can't be I hear voices; I want to speak to them but if I try what will happen? Will I scream? The pain is too high to try. The voices are getting closer and they are soothing, calm and controlled; I can hear them perfectly.

"Are they ok?"

The first voice was a delicate velvety voice not to mention very high it must have belonged to a woman or a hyped up teenager.

"Barley a bone not broken but I'm sure they will be fine."

The second voice belonged to a man. It was in control. Anyway are they talking about me? But I can't be just me the voices said they, now I am very confused.

"What shall we tell them?"

The first voice was back. I liked that voice it was like a small child's.

"How should we tell them?"

Oo a new voice another man but his voice was more boyish. Hang on tell us, whoever us are, what?

I tried to move my body but I got no response just more burning pain. What felt like hours must of past and I wondered how long have I been here? Slowly the burning moved away from my fingers and arms; my throat burned even more when I heard 2 beating noises. What were they? The burn in my throat burned more painfully with that noise.

More time had passed as well as the burning from my body… well almost. My throat was still burning but not quite pain more like thirst. I lay hear for a while longer listing to cars passing I decided I must be near a road. Minuets passed then it hit me I haven't taken a breath this whole time. I filled my lungs and they reacted in a strange way like they weren't ready for it. I tried again. Better it felt more normal that time. I heard a noise like someone else breathing followed by a gasp.

"Carlisle!"

Another new noise and another man so there are at least 4 other people here. Only a few seconds had passed before a dozen footsteps approached like ballerinas and one heavy pair of feet followed by an awful smell and I could hear those beats again and my throat set ablaze again and I felt like jumping for the beats.

"Get Jacob and Renesme out of here they are reacting to the sound and smell"

A fifth voice but how did he know I reacted did I do something?

** i know its short but I hoped you Enjoyed it xx and please review and look at my other storey xxxx if you review you get a hug off Emmett xx**


	2. opened

**Another few Cullen's**

**Chapter 2**

**Opened**

I needed to open my eyes but I didn't want to; I feared what I might see if I was in hell with all my pain. Suddenly I heard a gasp to my right.  
"Who are you? Where are we?"  
It sounded like jazz but it couldn't be jazz. The voice if jazz's had changed it was clear as a whistle and quite high too. Now I really wanted to open my eyes to see for myself. I waited another half a second but I couldn't wait no longer I opened my eyes to this new place.

Everything was blurred, this can't be right it was worse than before as I already needed glasses. Before I could stop myself I spoke with panic.  
"Arrg I can't see! "  
my voice it was clear not rocky like it used to be, almost bell-like. A shape appeared in front of me; tall and quite bulky.  
" Haha who left her glasses on?"  
A huge booming voice came out of the shape then the blurred world gone everything was so perfect; I could see more than I ever had even .I looked around having trouble focusing my eyes so I rubbed them. I found the window and all I could see was forest but I could hear music and engines. I took my eyes off the window and looked at the people who had assembled before me. They seemed to be a family all with the same colour eyes apart from one man he was quite tall with slick blond hair his eyes had a slight red tint on them but still with pure beauty; they seemed to stand in pairs. I heard a noise to my right and I turned to see jazz and Beth. We were all sat on beds like the ones in a hospital but we were in a house we looked at each other in disbelief. We all had red eyes and were pale like the family before us well apart from the eyes.  
just then the smallest of the people stepped forwarded; she was pixie like with a huge smile of sharp teeth.  
"Welcome to the family"  
The pixie was childlike when she spoke with a really high voice.  
I felt like fainting but my body didn't allow it. What the hell is going on that's when I heard voices but no one was talking. One of the family ,a man about 17 with the boyish look , gave me a look of shock. what did I do this time ?

**This is my second chapter hope you enjoy it even though its small but I will make my next chapter a long one so please review I need ideasxxx**


	3. Family life

**Another few Cullen's**

**Chapter 3 **

**Family life **

The next hour we spent in Carlisle's office with Carlisle, Edward and Bella. They explained that our bus came of the bridge and right into their game off baseball, they manage to pull everyone out but we were going to die without their help. Anyway… Carlisle was the head of this family with his wife Esmé and there 'adopted' children: there was,  
Edward and Bella with their daughter Renesme and her boyfriend Jacob which we weren't allowed to meet yet. Then there was Rosalie and Emmett plus jasper and Alice. They told us that they pretended to be students at the school but we can't go yet. Oh I almost forgot they said we had 'extended life' so basically we were immortal vampires. Jazz went paler than she already was and Beth just sat there in a sort of shock. Once they recovered we sat there talking for a while longer learning about vampires and the Cullen's history. Edward was telling us about Renesme when the voices started again, they were so loud I covered my ears but that didn't help. Carlisle and the others just stared at me before he spoke.  
"Well then I think you need to eat I know I do." He smiled and left the room. We followed but I wasn't hungry just extremely thirsty. We walked in to the kitchen and I couldn't believe my eyes. the room was larger than I have ever seen it was all wood with a wall of windows. In the middle there was an island cooker and cupboards and a table and chairs at the windows it was old and modern but it smelled horrible.  
'_Urg what is that smell all the food must be off'_  
_"_Yes jazz I think it has."  
That is when I had 10 sets of eyes trained on me in shock. Great what have I done now?  
_Hu now that's not fair'  
_I looked toward Edward and asked him "what's not fair?"  
Again all looked at me.  
"Morgan are you ok" Carlisle sounded worried but I felt fine  
"I know the problem,"  
Edward beamed as if he found who stole the crown jewels.  
"You're hearing voices but no one speaks right?"  
He was right but how did he know, I just nodded and hung my head.  
"Ha-ha no need to be shamed Morgan I hear them to," he smiled and I felt a bit better.  
"Bella think you can help out?" I looked toward the girl who was now closing her eyes. How can she help? Then silence no more voices.  
"What just happened?" wait how would jazz know? Everyone stared at her including me.  
"I thought you were telling them everything Carlisle" Emmett's voice easy projected through the house.  
"Well we told them almost everything and I think we need to get Eleazar down here." They all nodded in agreement as they looked at us.  
"Right let's eat." I needed to tell Carlisle I didn't want to eat. It all smelt bad and I wasn't hungry.  
_'Edward I'm not hungry can you tell Carlisle for me I don't want to sound stupid'_  
Carlisle gasped at the thought of his name. Wait what how did he hear he's not a mind reader. Is he?  
"Impossible. Bella did you take the shield off?"  
"Yes. sorry Edward distracted me. why?"  
"Edward did you hear anything off her?"  
"Yes I heard Beth mumbling in her thoughts about how her voice would sound and Morgan ask me to tell you that she's not hungry, just thirsty also the food smells really bad."  
Everyone laughed but Carlisle stayed with his stern face. Once he had stopped laughing at me Edward asked,  
"why?"  
Carlisle took a breath "I heard her say "Carlisle for me I don't want to sound stupid" and I'm no mind reader"  
They all stared at Carlisle as if he was mental.  
Alice the pixie girl gasped then just stared into space immediately Bella's shield went up again and I couldn't hear anything but Edwards face said it all it was full of shock and horror.  
"Quick grab them!" As soon as Alice barked her orders we were pinned by the family on the floor making a dint that Esme cringed at. In the next seconds to follow a breeze blew through the door bringing a heavenly sent with it.

I clawed at Bella who easily dogged it with great speed and I apparently earned a hard hit from Edward.  
"OW!"  
"Edward don't hit!" I looked toward Esmé who was pinning jazz down with the help of Carlisle.  
"She tried to attack Bella." Did I? I stopped struggling as a man walked through the kitchen door. He smelled so good I felt my throat burn up then it clicked. I just lay on the floor in shame.  
The man got closer. Too close. He smelled so good, good enough to eat. He kneeled down in front of me just out of reach.  
" hi there girl how's the floor" He sat there and giggled to himself I couldn't help myself; I growled and snapped once more this time Bella hit me.  
"Again OW. Is it hit Morgan day or something?"  
"Hi Charlie. Maybe it's not the best time to visit."  
well Carlisle can sure state the Obvious.  
"Arg you would be holding them for a while I walked here!"  
"Oh Great I'll just make friends with the floor" What Beth spoke!  
"Jasper run Charlie home. In the car."  
Jasper jumped up run full speed to Charlie and picked him that same moment Charlie pulled out his pepper spray and gave jasper a squirt.  
"Ha-ha no effect old man and I'm not taking the car I'm running." And he was gone,  
"Right he will be on wash up duty for a week for that." Esme shouted hoping Jasper would hear.  
Once the man named Charlie went I turned to Carlisle.  
"Can you please explain what was so funny before we dented Esme's floor.  
Emmett still laughing spoke"It's about the food we ... umm ... don't eat food that's for Renesme and Jacob"  
My eyes grew big.  
"WELL WHAT DO WE EAT ?"  
I started shouting and I didn't know why.  
_'awww no chocolate'_  
I rolled my eyes at the same time as Edward. Typical_ Jazz. _

Sorry this one might be boring I had a bit of writers block anyway please review down below I really need ideas for what can happen during the hunt and I haven't had one review yet so please review :) x follow the arrows.

v

v


	4. sorry

hi guys :),  
sorry to let you know but my laptops bust and my phone wont let me upload fanfic so I don't know how long it will be till I can upload but I'm still reading and reviewing. I'm not neglecting my story's just I cant upload and I'm using a friends computer to do this xx ill upload as soon as I can xx

Also go and vote on my poll on my profile for Cullen prank week xx


End file.
